monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ginni Ilyria
Ginni Ilyria - Nastoletnia hybryda jednorożca oraz dżinna, pochodząca z Dubaju. Matka dziewczyny, porzuciła rodzinę kiedy Ginni była niemowlęciem, wychował ją jedynie ojciec. Ginni przez czyn swojej matki, znienawidziła całą rodzinę od "dżinnowej" strony, a pytana o korzenie, tuszuje swoją prawdziwą rasę Dziewczyna, jest na ogół sympatyczną osobą, o przyjacielskim usposobieniu. Nade wszystko uwielbia gumę balonową, nie rusza się nigdzie bez co najmniej jednej paczuszki. Nie mal cały czas, coś przeżuwa. Również stroje dziewczyny, oddają jej miłość do gumy balonowej. Ginni, znana jest także z tworzenia reepaintów lalek. Kolekcjonuje wszystko co może być do tego przydatne - od kredek, puszek wypełnionych brokatem po sztuczne rzęsy. Dziewczyna gardzi typowymi elegantkami, gdyż uważa je za sztywne oraz skupione na sobie. Jest właścicielką mopsa imieniem Sugarbelle. Osobowość Ginni to na pierwszy rzut oka sympatyczna, otwarta dziewczyna i choć sama przed soba nie potrafi się do tego przyznać - infantylna. Mimo, że nie chce być postrzegana jak małe dziecko, bardzo często wykazuje emocjonalne zachowanie godne sześciolatki. Jest małą beksą o słomianym zapale, płacze po pierwszej porażce aczkolwiek jeśli zacznie pracę, wkłada w nią całe serce. Dziewczyna, to wierna osoba. Trzyma się sprawdzonych metod oraz osób i nie jest jedną z tych, spragnionych adrenaliny. Bardzo ceni sobie spokój w grupie oraz słowność. Jeśli Ginni coś obiecała, tak będzie i koniec kropka. Dziewczyna nie potrafi oszukiwać, nawet jeśli stara się, nic z tego - od razu można rozpoznać kiedy kłamie. Ginni, pomimo zamiłowania do sprawdzonych rzeczy, bardzo łatwo się nudzi, szczególnie jeśli ktoś nie zwraca na nią uwagi, której bez wątpienia potrzebuje. Jest w niej coś z hipokrytki - zawsze służy dobrą radą, ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego, momentalnie zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej. Jest bardzo pamiętliwa, potrafi znienawidzić z powodu małego głupstwa, jeden czyn jest w stanie sprawić że Ginni może cakowicie skreślić daną osobę ze swojego życia, jak to było w przypadku jej matki. Wygląd Ginni jest wysoką nastolatką o końskich kopytkach zamiast stóp, blado różanej cerze a jej włosy mają barwę cyklamenu z białymi akcentami (najczęściej w postaci ombre) są naturalnie falowane i zawsze pachną gumą balonową. Z jej czoła, wyrasta róg charakterystyczny dla jednorożców o błękitnej barwie. Dziewczynę cechuje także nieskazitelny, biały uśmiech oraz ... "koński" uśmiech. Tęczówki Ginni mają barwę przydymionej lilii, zaś brwi węgla. Dziurki nosowe dziewczyny są o wiele większe niż "normalnie", po dżinnowej części rodziny odziedziczyła delikatny pancerz na ciele oraz szpiczaste "dżinnowe" paznokcie. Ginni uwielbia nakładać różne pomadki owocowe, a także artystycznie ozdabiać paznokcie. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ginni, jest córką jednorożca oraz dżinnki. Matka dziewczyny, zostawiła ich kiedy Ginni była jeszcze niemowlakiem. Została wychowana jedynie przez ojca. Dziewczyna, szczerze ma za złe swojej matce która przez te wszystkie lata, nie próbowała nawet nawiązać z córką kontaktu. Sprawiło to, że Ginni wstydzi się swoich Dżinnowych korzeni, prawie nikt nie wie, że jest hybrydą. Skutecznie tuszuje swoją prawdziwą "rasę" podając się za pełnokrwistego jednorożca. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ginni, tak naprawdę bardzo niewiele wie o swoich korzeniach. Jej tato (a to właśnie z nim, spędzała najwięcej czasu) to jedynak, wobec czego Ginni nie posiada kuzynów ani kuzynek od strony ojca, dziadkowie zamieszkują Dubaj. Ginni nie ma żadnych informacji o rodzinie od strony matki, dobrowolnie zdecydowała że nie zamierza ich nawet poszukiwać. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna znalazła przyjaciółki w Shi "Susie" Bai-ru oraz Carlottcie Root. 'Znajomi' Ginni, koleżeńskie relacje złapała z Cookie ZuHoof, Qiu Jin, Tracy Berg oraz Octavią Dewdrop. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna, nie lubi się z Peyton Itsas-Olatuą oraz Francescą Garibaldi. Także Blythe Eye jest dziewczynie wroga. Ogólnie, Ginni bardzo nie lubi typowych "elegantek rodem z wyszych sfer", gdyż uważa je za zadufane w sobie. 'Miłość' Ginni, nie jest w nikim zakochana i na tą chwilę, nie myśli o poważnym związku. Mówiąc wprost, dziewczyna jest osobą biseksualną. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Ginni jest mała samica mopsa o imieniu Sugarbelle (z j. ang - Sugar -cukier, z j. włoskiego - Bella - piękna). Zwierzak, zwykle przesiaduje w specjalnym hotelu dla zwierząt, znajdującym się nie daleko Straszyceum. Zainteresowania 'Repaint' W wolnych cwilach, ginni bardzo chętnie wykonuje reepainty lalek. Od kilku lat, zbiera przeróżne i potrzebne do tego materiały, a po jej pokoju walają się wszelkiego rodzaju farbki, pędzelki, naklejki, cekiny czy nawet sztuczne rzęsy. 'Guma balonowa' Może to wydawać się dziwnym hobby, jednakże tak jak niektórzy interesują się odmianami, smakami i pochodzeniem kawy, herbaty czy sera, tak Ginni upodobała sobie...gumę balonową. Na korytarzu, dziewczynę mona najczęściej spotkać waśnie kiedy coś żuje, niektórzy nawet sądzą że żucie gumy balonowej stało się uzależnieniem upiorki. Zdolności *'Uzdrawianie' - Swoimi łzami, dziewczyna jest w stanie wyleczyć drobne rany oraz otarcia. *'Zmiana w obłok pary i teleportacja' - Z racji genów dżinna, Ginni może zamienić się w obłok różanej pary i teleportować do dowolnego miejsca na ziemii. *'Szybkość' - Ginni potrafi rozpędzić się do zdumiewających prędkości. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Błękitnym rogu wyrastającym z czoła. *Bez przerwy coś przeżuwa. *Zdecydowanie, po kolorze i kształcie fryzury. Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Gi, Dilmah Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Mam ciekawszą rzecz do roboty" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Gumę balonową, malowanie, ciszę i spokój wśród grupy przyjaciół. ...a najmniej: - Dżinnową stronę rodziny, kiedy kończy jej się guma balonowa. Zwierzak: ''' - Mopsik imieniem Sugarbelle. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Gumy do żucia, konturówki do oczu. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Baby pink i Baby blue, najlepiej ze sobą zestawione. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Po całym pokoju Ginni walają się wszelkiego rodzaju pędzle, farbki oraz pudełeczka z brokatem. Ściany w pokoju są w odcieniu baby pink, zaś podłoga włącznie z sufitem błękitnym. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Pierwszy zestaw farbek do reepaintu, Ginni otrzymała na swoje ósme urodziny. Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać przygarnięty od Liścia. *Imiona (Ginni, Deliah) zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Ksywka "Dilmah" nie tylko została zaczerpnięta od drugiego imienia, jest także nawiązaniem do firmy zajmującej się produkcją herbaty, głównie na Sri. Lance. *Urodziny obchodzi pierwszego stycznia. *Imię jej mopsa, jest zaczerpnięte od Sugarbelle, postaci z universum "My little pony", z kolei nazwisko od postaci z gry " Hollywood U", księżniczki Ilyrii. *Postać pierwotnie nazywała się Catania. *Jej strój do serii "Dawn on the Dance" jest inspirowany strojem z gry "Miss Fashion". Klasyczny potwór '''thumb|left|147px Jednorożec – stworzenie fantastyczne, występujące w mitach i legendach, posiadające jeden róg pośrodku czoła. Najwcześniej opisane przez Ktezjasza w V-IV w. p.n.e.; Pliniusz Starszy dodał mu jeszcze łeb jelenia, stopy słonia i ogon lwa. W średniowieczu przedstawiano go z głową i korpusem białego (rzadziej czerwono-czarnego) konia, dodając niekiedy nogi jelenia i lwi ogon. Jednorożca uważano za jedyne zwierzę mające odwagę atakować słonia, posiadające tak ostre kopyta, że jedno ich uderzenie rozcina słoniowi brzuch. Dżinny ('''arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne,thumb|left|79px mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Miejsce pochodzenia left|150px '''Dubaj - miasto w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich, stolica emiratu Dubaj. Dubaj przyciągnął uwagę świata dzięki nowatorskim i ambitnym projektom budowlanym, imprezom sportowym, konferencjom i rekordom Guinnessa. Dubaj leży przy południowym wybrzeżu Zatoki Perskiej i jest największym i najbardziej zaludnionym miastem w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. Większość populacji Dubaju to obcokrajowcy m.in. z Azji Południowej i Azji Południowo-Wschodniej. 25% populacji ma korzenie irańskie. W Dubaju mieszka także ponad 100 000 Brytyjczyków i innych zachodnich przybyszów. Rząd ZEA nie zezwala na żadną formę naturalizacji dla obcokrajowców. Prawie wszystkie komercyjne zakłady są prowadzone przez obcokrajowców przy cichej współpracy lokalnego biznesmena, który tylko „wypożycza” licencję za odpowiednią opłatą. Liczne strefy wolnego handlu umożliwiają obcokrajowcom nabycie pełnej własności. Powiększa się także liczba wilii i apartamentów na sztucznych wyspach takich jak Palm Islands oraz w wielu częściach Dubaju takich jak The Greens, Dubai Marina, International City itp. Własność jest całkowita lub na 99 lat w zależności od rejonu. Galeria Ginni kolorowy portret.jpg Ginni moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany SzkiceOCek.jpg Ginni Niko i Simone chibi.jpg Tylko chwilka - główek kilka by Rochi.jpg Ginni ID.jpg Ginni ID new.jpg|Nowy basic Stroje Ginni FDOS.jpg|First day of school Ginni AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Ginni DoTD.jpg|Dawn of The Dance Ginni TWAN.jpg|Tea with a Nightmare Strój dla Ginni.jpg Od innych Jednorożecskulette.png|Skullette od Liścia Meta timeline *'Styczeń 2018' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na postać. *'Luty 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ginni Ilyria, rochi zastrzega grafiké związaną z Ginni kraz tekst. *'24.02.18' - Ginni zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija